What's Your Secret?
by SuperRaley
Summary: After not being allowed to go on a mission, the bored New Recruits share their biggest secrets.


Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men.

A.U.: Please review. Thanks.

What's Your Secret?

The X-men were getting ready to go on another mission and as usual the New Recruits weren't allowed to go.

Logan sat on the couch in the living room reading the daily paper. Bobby walked in the doorway and strolled over towards him. He stopped and looked at him. Logan flipped the paper to the next page paying no attention to him.

"Logan?" Bobby said.

"Mr. Logan," Logan said sternly. He had still not looked up from his paper.

"Mr. Logan," Bobby repeated, "Can we go on the mission with the X-men?"

"What?" Logan asked as he grabbed the beer next to him and took a sip, "uh…no. Definitely not. No way, popsicle."

"Why not?" Bobby asked, "We've trained really well and we're so good now. We're probably better than the X-men themselves. In fact, we ought to go on the mission ourselves instead of the X-men."

"Instead of? No way," Logan replied, "And since when have you guys been training well?"

"Since forever," Bobby insisted, "You've seen the way we rock the danger room."

"Seen? More like what I didn't see which was the danger room left intact," Logan murmured, "And by rock don't you mean make a total rockslide of the room."

"Come on, _Mr. Logan,_ we weren't that bad?" Bobby insisted sitting down on the couch practically right on top Logan.

"Popsicle, go away, you're bugging me," Logan said, "In fact, you're always bugging me."

"But we deserve a chance," Bobby begged, "Please let us go too. The only way we'll get better at the danger room is by getting practice..."

"Yes, exactly," Logan said, "So practice."

"…And the best practice is field practice," Bobby finished.

"Not a chance," Logan said.

"Please," Bobby said. He put his arms around Logan begging and shook him, "Please. One chance?"

"No. Now let go," Logan demanded as he took Bobby's hands from around him.

Bobby stood up and frowned, "We're just too good for you."

Logan lowered his newspaper, "You want to go on a mission?"

"Yes!" Bobby smiled, "Finally."

"Not so fast, Icee," Logan said, "If you want to go on a mission then you have to learn how to be a team."

Bobby tilted his head to the side, "How are we supposed to do that?"

"I think you can be creative, " Logan said, "You New Recruits are too distant. You don't know each other well enough. To be a team you have to be on the same page and trust in each other. You shouldn't have any secrets."

"And if we do that then we can go on the next mission?" Bobby asked hopefully.

"I'm not making any promises," Logan answered.

"But you will," Bobby said and he ran out the room.

Logan shook his head and raised his paper up again continuing to read it.

Bobby ran into his and Sam's shared bedroom. The New Recruits were sitting around waiting for him.

"So are we going?" Amara asked sitting up on Bobby's bed.

"No," Bobby said disappointed, "He's just a sissy. Who cares what he thinks anyway."

"So what are we gonna do now?" asked Sam.

"The X-men aren't here," Jamie stated.

"No duh, they're never here," Jubilee said.

"It's raining," said Rahne.

"I'm bored," Jubilee said.

"We could study for midterms," suggested Roberto.

"No way!" Amara replied.

"I second that," Tabitha added in.

"We could go play in the rain," Rahne suggested.

"No offense to your dogness, but no one else here likes to do that," Ray said.

"Oh," Rahne said shyly.

"So I repeat, what are we gonna do?" Sam asked again.

Everyone was silent.

"Well, Logan thinks we should trust each other, like share secrets or something," Bobby said, "Then we can go on a mission."

"That's so retarded," Ray said.

"It's sounds fun," Tabitha smiled.

"Like at a slumber party," Jubilee agreed.

"Only girls share secrets," Sam said.

"That's sexist," Amara said starting to get upset, "Girl's and boy's can both share secrets. It's not just for one gender."

"Fine whatever, we'll play your little what's your secret game," Ray said, "You happy, Amara?"

"Yes, I am," Amara smiled.

"You are such a princess," Sam said.

Amara looked to the ground, biting her tongue.

"So Amara, since you wanted to play this _game_, why don't you start," Bobby said, "What's your biggest secret?"

"I don't have any secrets," Amara boldly stated.

"Bull," Ray said.

"Come on girl, spill it," Tabitha insisted.

Everyone stared at Amara. She smacked her head with her hand, "Fine. My biggest secret is that…I really am a princess."

Everyone was silent.

"I did not expect to hear that," said Sam, "I was just being figurative."

"You are not a princess," Bobby said.

"Yes, I am. I'm the princess of Nova Roma, it's in the rainforest in Brazil," Amara said, "So there. Who's next? Bobby."

"Me?" Bobby said, "Why?"

"Cause you suggested the game," Amara answered.

"Whatever," Bobby said, "Um…My parents don't know that I'm a mutant."

"Really?" Sam asked.

"Yep," Bobby said, "They just think this is some Prep School thing. They totally bought that lie…Now since you asked a question, it's your turn."

"Okay, fine," Sam said, "Let's see…I'm the oldest of ten children."

"That's a lot of kids," Rahne nodded.

"That's boring," Tabitha said, "More."

"Half of my siblings are mutants, too," Sam said.

"Seriously?" Jubilee asked, "That's all of you've got?"

"Fine," Sam said, "I used to work for a man named Donald Pierce. He hated mutants."

Roberto stood up, "You worked for him?"

"Yeah why?" Sam asked.

"Pierce kidnapped my girlfriend, Juliana, back in Brazil," Roberto said raising his voice.

"You have a girlfriend?" Rahne asked disappointingly.

"You're from Brazil?" Amara asked.

"Yeah, there's my secret," Roberto said, "Now about Sam and Pierce…"

"Hey, dude, I don't know anything about your girlfriend," Sam said, "I quit as soon as I found out what he was all about and I was brought here to Xavier's, so cool it."

Roberto sat back down on the floor, "You sure you don't know where she is?"

"No, man, no clue," Sam said.

"Okay," Roberto took a deep breath.

"So who's next?" Sam asked, "…Jubilee?"

Jubilee looked at the ground and took a deep breath, "…I'm an orphan."

"I'm sorry," Amara said.

"It's okay," Jubilee said, "I wasn't sure if I should tell that secret or the one about how Logan's really nice to me and gives me a break on training."

"He what's?" the New Recruits other than Jubilee ask simultaneously.

"Oops," Jubilee smiled, "Next…Jamie."

"Me!" Jamie said, "Okay. Um…I guess it's a secret, so…I mean…I've had my powers since I was born."

"You have?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah," answered Jamie.

"But mutants develop their powers in their teens or in some cases of…," Roberto began.

"Got it," Bobby interrupted.

"Well, actually, I'm not a say 'mutant'," Jamie said, "I'm a changeling, but I have no idea what that means so…Ray."

"I used to be a morlock," Ray said.

"A what?" Rahne asked.

"I lived in the sewers and stayed with a group of other mutants who's mutations made them not able to blend in with humans," Ray explained.

"Oh," Rahne said.

"So, you're up Rahne," Ray said.

"I knew this was coming…," Rahne said, "Okay. My dad, Reverend Craig, he's a purifier which is…is a group of religious people who hate mutants and think they are sent by the devil and they persecute mutants…They're…they're really bad…," Rahne started to cry.

"It's okay Rahne," Jubilee said comforting Rahne.

"Well, it looks like the game's over," Tabitha said as she started to stand up.

"Not so fast, Tabby," Ray said, "You said it would be fun to play and you haven't even went yet."

"Yeah, so, Tabitha Smith, what's your secret?" Bobby asked.

Tabitha looked around, "Oh my secret's no big. There's…There's no reason to even say it."

Bobby raised his eyebrow, "What is it?"

"I know what it is," Amara squealed.

"What is it?" Jubilee asked giddily.

Amara put her finger to her lips, "I promised." She smiled sinisterly.

"Tabitha?" Bobby warned, "Tell us."

"Please," Roberto said, "We want to know."

"It's no big," Tabitha said.

"What's no big?" Ray asked.

"Nothing," Tabitha said.

"It's got to be something if you're hiding it," Jamie teased.

Rahne, wiping away her tears, said, "I wanna know. Please tell us. It's the rules. You can't just break the rules."

"Fine!" Tabitha said stressfully, "Whatever I don't ever care that much…My secret…My biggest secret…My really biggest secret since I've been here that I've kept is…Is that I am totally head over heels in love with Sam Guthrie. There are you happy?"

Everyone was silent and most of their mouths dropped open.

"Um…," Sam muttered.

"See no big deal," Tabitha smiled.

"Um…Yeah, game over," Bobby said, "There's no need to go on a mission. I think…I think…Meeting adjourned."

The New Recruits cleared out of Bobby and Sam's room leaving only Sam and Tabitha in the room.

"Well at least that's over," Tabitha said.

"Yeah," Sam said, "I thought you were gonna tell them about us, but nice rephrase of words."

"What and risk them butting into our relationship," Tabitha said, "Never!"

Tabitha and Sam smiled. The two leaned in and kissed.

Outside the door the New Recruits were watching, awkwardly.

"All in favor of never taking a suggestion from Logan, say Aye," Bobby said.

The rest of the New Recruits behind him said in unison, "Aye."


End file.
